


Let The Beat Move You

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Nightclub, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to the new club for his birthday was the best idea ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Beat Move You

**Author's Note:**

> Written mainly because I could ;)  
> Any stray comments are given a loving home here :)  
> Enjoy

Stiles let the sway of young bodies and the deep bass of the music carry him away. This was his favourite kind of club music, dark, seductive, throbbing up through the feet to be felt in the stomach long before it reached the ears. He grudgingly admitted that maybe his best friend Scott had been right when he had dragged him to the new club, Full Moon. Looking over his shoulder he saw Scott dancing with a tall, curly haired man, their bodies pressed close together as they moved to the beat.

He wished he had that, someone to wrap his arms around, grind against as sweat soaked them both in the humid darkness. A few guys had tried but Stiles had quickly and polietly moved them on. They did nothing for him, none of them lighting that spark of desire deep in his body.

As he spun, swept along with the thud of the bass and the throbbing drum beat, the Iow strobes highlighted a pair of glow green eyes that simultaneously froze Stiles and set him on fire. The owner of those eyes lent on the bar, watching the young man with such intensity that he felt a blush roar over him. The man smiled, slow and wicked, white teeth flashing savagely for a moment and Stiles wondered how they would feel sinking into his neck.

The man straightened up, running one hand carelessly through his thick black hair. Stiles' eyes travelled down his body, over deliciously muscled shoulders, a beautifully defined chest encased in a tight black tee shirt, down his flat stomach to faded jeans wrapped lovingly around strong legs. Stiles wasn't sure if that was sweat or drool rolling down his face. Flashing another sinful smile, the man motioned to Stiles to keep dancing.

The music changed then, becoming darker, more suggestive and Stiles saw a number of couples slink off to dark corners. Turning a sly grin back to his hot eyed admirer the youngster began to move. He swivelled his hips inticingly, trailing his hands up his body slowly, lingering briefly on his nipples before closing his eyes against the heat in the dark haired man's face, spinning round to allow the admiration of his ass. The touch of large, warm hands around his waist made Stiles' eyes snap open, head turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous face.

"Name's Derek," the man whispered in his ear, voice cutting through the pounding music. Stiles could only gasp in reply as those strong hands yanked him back against that delicious body. He could feel every ridge of muscle, every thud of his heart beat, every hot breath puffing against his neck as Derek swayed with him, moving them both to the beat.

Time slid passed them unnoticed as they danced, hands sliding up and down arms, bodies pressed seamlessly together. When Derek's lips brushed Stiles', he opened up eagerly. The kiss was deep and sweet, full of longing and dark promises and all Stiles had to do was take the offer. Dragging his mouth away from Derek's, resting his cheek against the darker man's stubbled one, he panted into his ear.  
"I'm Stiles. It's my birthday."  
He felt Derek smile, pouting slightly as he pulled away.  
"Well then, I think I know the perfect present."

***

Stiles gasped as his back hit the wall in a shadowy corner of the club but the noise was swallowed by Derek's greedy mouth. His teeth grazed the smaller man's lower lip as his hands scrabbled at Stiles' belt.  
"We can stop anytime," Derek murmured, mouth pressed against Stiles' neck, fluttering tiny kisses on his sweaty skin between words.  
"Don't you dare," Stiles growled back, moaning when Derek's fingers opened his jeans and slipped inside. He couldn't help thrusting his hips into that big, rough hand as Derek slowly jerked his dick.

Stiles slid his hands under that devilishly delightful black shirt, fingers slipping over sweat slick muscles that jumped and quivered under his touch. He crashed his lips back against Derek's, looking for all the world like he was trying to devour the green eyed man from the mouth down. He gasped and panted as Derek's hand worked his cock expertly. He gathered the pre-come leaking from the tip, using it to smooth his way as he began pumping harder and faster.

"Derek..." he moaned, gripping his partner's slender waist as liquid fire pooled in in his belly, tingled in his balls. With a wicked smirk the green eyed man lent forward, snaked his tongue out and licked the shell of Stiles' ear.  
"From the second I saw you I knew I had to have you," he crooned. "I had to feel your body in my arms, you cock in my hand, my mouth..."  
With a cry that was muffled by the music, Stiles came hard, back arching away from the wall as he pulsed into Derek's hand.

His brain fizzed like popping candy as the after effects of his orgasm washed over him. He slumped in Derek's arms, grinning tiredly when he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his head.  
"Is that what you had in mind?" Derek whispered, nibbling along Stiles' jaw.  
"Even better. Thank you."  
Tlilting his face up he captured Derek's soft lips in a kiss, wondering how he got so lucky as to have a boyfriend that was willing to do this for him.  
"Good. Now let's go home so I can give you your real present," the dark haired man smirked. Stiles grinned back, heart (and cock) swelling with emotion.  
"Best birthday ever."


End file.
